1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sleds and, more specifically, to a sand sled having a base preferably comprising a polymeric or foam board having an open ended frame attached thereto with rails extending therebetween. As illustrated the back end of the top rail has a length greater than the bottom rail so that a toddler is in a reclined position while being pulled on the sand sled.
The present invention further provides for an alternate embodiment of the present invention wherein the base is comprised of foam board having vertically depending foam board side extending across the back with a positive slope so that the occupant is slightly inclined against the back rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other sled devices designed for transportation. Typical of these is sleds designed for snow having bottom rails.
While these sleds may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.